Speedster Down
by Story Teller Of Untold Legends
Summary: Two new metahumans have showed up in Central City, one with the powers of fire, the other with ice. But when Barry gets a cold, who will protect Central City? Rated T for violence. Takes place during season two. Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash. Otherwise, some certain characters would not be dead at this point.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Barry's POV_

I ran through the streets of Central City. There was a bank robbery in progress, and I was speeding my way over to stop it. I arrived at the bank and zoomed inside. I glanced around to see the bank relatively empty. Two guards were unconscious on the floor, and the bank teller was collapsed by the desk.

"Miss, what happened here?" I asked, gently shaking the bank teller awake.

"Two metahumans attacked, one of them had ice powers, and the other had fire powers," the woman said.

"Metahumans? That sounds like Captain Cold and Heatwave to me," I said.

"That's impossible, the two were females," the woman said.

"We're also right behind you," a voice said. I whirled around to see a blast of ice swirling towards me. I barely got the bank teller and I out of the line of fire.

"Barry, what's happening in there?!" I heard Catlin shout through the communicator.

"Metahumans are attacking, can't talk," I said, dodging fire and ice blasts. The woman said that there were two of them, but there seemed to be only one, and she had powers of fire _and_ ice.

"Wasn't there two of you?" I asked.

"There still is," the metahuman said.

"Huh?" I said. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. The light faded, and I was blind for a few seconds. I finally could see again, only to see a blast of ice flying right towards me. The blast hit me square in the chest, the ice spreading all over me, nearly encasing me in ice. I looked up and now saw two girls, both of them probably in their twenties.

"Barry!? What happened? Your vitals dropped suddenly," Caitlin said, sounding panicked.

"Metahuman… has ice… powers," I said, shivering. The ice was so cold that it burned, and I was starting to lose feeling in my limbs.

"Barry, we're on our way to thaw you out," I heard Cisco say. I vaguely heard the two metahumans arguing and I also wondered why they didn't kill me yet. One of the metahumans started walking towards me. She had fiery red hair (quite literally, her hair was on fire), and her eyes were a fierce amber color.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to try and thaw you out," the girl said, a small flame forming in her hands. She held the flame against the ice, slowly melting it.

"Move away from him!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I looked over to see Joe with his gun aimed at the fiery girl.

"Sir, I was only trying to melt the ice, my sister acted too rashly, none of this was supposed to happen," the fiery girl said, glaring at her sister. Her sister had silvery-white hair, and icy blue eyes. She reminded me way too much of Killer Frost from Earth Two.

"How can I trust you?" Joe asked.

"She's telling the truth, she-" I paused in horror to see that the ice sister had fired a blast straight at Joe! The fire sister shoved Joe out of the way just in time. She fired a blast of fire to counteract the ice.

"Clarissa? How could you just turn against me? You promised that you'd always help me!" the ice sister said.

"Stealing is one thing, but killing people? Celina, these powers, they've changed you," Clarissa said.

"Yeah, for the better," Celina said. I felt the temperature plummeted down, making me feel even colder than before.

"Please, let's talk this out, I'll thaw out the Flash, and then we can talk, I promise," Clarissa said.

"You've made enough promises!" Celina said. The air started swirling around her, and snow started to appear. Ice stalactites and stalagmites started to form all over the bank, and frost started forming on the bank windows. Celina was _way_ worse than Killer Frost.

"Celina, what are you doing?!" Clarissa screamed over the howling wind. Suddenly, the ice I was trapped in melted, and I collapsed.

"Dude, are you alright?" Cisco asked. With all the commotion, I had barely noticed that Caitlin and Cisco had arrived.

"Not really," I said, the world around me fading.

"Let's get you outta here," Cisco said. I tried standing up, but failed miserably. Soon Joe was at my side, helping me get up. I barely registered getting in the Star Labs van. The world around me went to black.

 _A/N: Heyo! I know that I have like three other stories to write, but those are getting put on the back burner for right now. I'm now primarily focusing on Mirrored and this one, Speedster Down. I might randomly post a chapter of De-Turtleized or Things Change, but that's not likely at this point, I just need to take a break on those two stories for right now. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! It makes me smile! Byee!_

 _~Hannah :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Clarissa's POV_

I hardly could believe what happened. my sister was going berserk, and it was all my fault. I glanced over towards the frozen speedster to see that his friends had freed him from the icy prison my sister had trapped him in.

"Celina! At least keep this between us, don't hurt these people!" I shouted, summoning flames from my fingertips.

"Like you could even try and hurt me, you're scared to hurt anyone, you worthless coward," Celina said.

"Watch me," I growled. The flames grew around me, getting hotter by the second. I fired a blast straight at Celina. She fired a counter blast of ice, but my fire melted the ice away. The fire nearly hit Celina in the face, but she dodged it just in time.

"Pathetic," Celina said, the storm becoming stronger. The ground beneath me became slippery ice. I tried stepping forward, but I slipped. I fell on my arm and gasped in pain. While cradling my hurt arm, I attempted to stand up. I slipped again, but a man caught me by my good arm. I looked up to see a man with long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Name's Cisco, and I'm saving you, Firefly," he said.

"Firefly?" I asked.

"Oh come on, that codename suits you perfectly! Besides, I didn't know your name anyway," Cisco said.

"It's Clarissa," I said firmly.

"Whatever Firefly, let's get out of here," Cisco said.

"Sounds good to me," I sighed. Cisco helped me to a van nearby. We hopped inside, and I saw the cop I saw earlier behind the wheel, a woman holding a tablet, and the speedster she was fretting about, the Flash.

"Drive!" Cisco shouted. We drove away from the bank and Celina. I sighed and leaned against the van wall, still cradling my arm.

"May I take a peek at that?" the woman said, gesturing to my arm.

"Sure," I said.

"By the way, my name is Caitlin," she said.

"I'm Clarissa," I said.

"Well, it seems broken, but I'll have to take an x-ray just to be sure," Caitlin said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You'll be just fine, Caitlin will take great care of you, she's patched him up plenty of times," Cisco said, gesturing towards the Flash.

"Maybe I can help, could my heat defrost him?" I asked.

"As long as the flame isn't too close to burn him, than maybe it could help," Caitlin said. I summoned a small flame in my hand and held it close towards the remaining ice. The ice melted in seconds.

"Woah, how high is your internal heat? That ice melted wicked fast, and you only had a small flame," Cisco said.

"I dunno, I've never tested it, I'm not really one for science, my sister was more into that kinda thing," I said.

"Speaking of Queen Elsa, what did you ever do to make her so angry?" Cisco asked.

"Well, when we got hit by the particle accelerator, we tried to hide our powers at first. But after our parents died, something in Celina just snapped. She decided that the world had taken enough from us, and that we should start taking back. I agreed with her at first, but today was like a wake-up call for me. I didn't want any of this to happen," I said. The van was silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Caitlin said. She looked rather downcast, had she lost someone too?

"How is he doing?" I asked, breaking the silence. Caitlin looked at the tablet.

"His vitals are rising, he'll be just fine, thanks to you," Caitlin said. Everyone, including me, breathed a sigh of relief. Soon we had arrived at the old Star Labs building.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is home base for us," Cisco said. We walked inside.

 _A/N: Heyo! This story has gotten good reviews, and a lot of them! I am so excited that people genuinely enjoy this story! This story will change pov's a lot, but most of it will be from Barry's pov or Clarissa's pov. Here is a little fun fact about Celina and Clarissa: I originally created them to be Ronnie and Caitlin's kids. In season one I was sure that Caitlin had ice powers, but that she wasn't a villain. And then Ronnie died, so I never got to use the characters. And then I had this idea so I could use them. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! It makes me smile! Byee!_

 _~Hannah :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Barry's POV_

I woke up groggily. I tried to sit up, but I felt dizzy and laid back down again. I felt… almost sick. I thought that was impossible, due to my accelerated healing, but I felt awful. I haven't felt this way since I had the flu when I was 11.

"Sleeping Beauty woke up," said an unfamiliar voice. I looked up to see the fire metahuman from earlier. Claire or something.

"Barry, how do you feel?" Caitlin asked.

"Pretty awful," I said.

"You sound awful," Cisco said. I sat up, this time successfully. Suddenly, I sneezed. Now, sneezing when you're a normal human is bad enough, but when you're a speedster, you shoot half across the room when you sneeze. Great. Fortunately, Caitlin caught me before I toppled over and guided me back to the cot.

"Don't tell me you sneezed on my suit," Cisco said.

"Sorry," I said.

"I'll get a kleenex box, something tells me you're gonna need it," Caitlin said. She left the cortex as the fire metahuman walked over. Her hair was no longer on fire, but it was still a bright red, and she had her right arm in a sling.

"We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Clarissa. I would shake your hand, but you look as sick as a dog. I don't wanna get sick," she said.

"I'm Barry. But you probably know me better as the Flash," I said.

"Clarissa is also known as Firefly," Cisco said.

"No, I'm not," Clarissa said.

"I think it's growing on you," Cisco insisted.

"Whatever," Clarissa said. I sneezed again.

"Please change before you get snot on my suit," Cisco sighed.

"Okay," I said. I ran out of the cortex and came back in seconds, wearing a Star Labs sweatshirt and sweatpants. I suddenly felt dizzy.

"I don't think I should be running anymore," I said, sitting down on the cot.

"That's gonna be a problem," Caitlin said, handing me the tissues.

"Thanks," I said, taking the box. Harrison walked in, not looking happy.

"Allen, it is your job to protect Central City, you can't just give up," he said.

"I can barely stand up without getting dizzy, how the hell am I supposed to protect Central City!?" I asked frustratingly.

"I can, " Clarissa blurted.

"What?" Harrison asked.

"I'm a metahuman, and I may not run at the speed of sound, but I'm all you've got, so what else can you do?" Clarissa insisted.

"Are you sure? This work is dangerous," I warned.

"Plus, your arm is broken, and it will take at least six weeks to heal," Caitlin protested.

"Well, what else can we do? Can't call the Arrow up, he's got Star City to worry about. Firestorm is… unreachable, and all the other metahumans we know aren't exactly our friends," Cisco pointed out.

"Cisco has a point, she is all we have," Harrison agreed.

"And I think I can help with your broken arm, when I was at Mercury Labs, I remember working with a skeleton-growth serum, but I left Mercury Labs before I could finish it," Cailin replied.

"You're gonna need a suit, Firefly. I have an early prototype of Barry's suit that I can work with. Also, you can't actually fly, right?" Cisco asked.

"Nope, I can't fly," Clarissa said.

"Well, soon you will," Cisco said.

"Wait, did you actually call it my suit?" I asked.

"It just kinda slipped out," Cisco insisted.

"I'll work on the serum, and you should go home Barry. Call Joe, I'm sure he'll get you a ride," Caitlin said, going into her lab. I dialed Joe's number.

"Hey Bear, you need something?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, can you pick me up?" I asked.

"Why don't you just… run home?" Joe asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I can still run, but I've got a very bad cold, and anytime I try to run, I nearly pass out," I replied.

"I'll pick you up," Joe replied.

"Thanks," I said, hanging up. In about half an hour, Joe showed up. By this time, Caitlin was a quarter of the way done with the skeleton-growth serum, and Cisco was messing with some type of giant electronic wings.

"Ready to go Barry?" Joe asked, walking into the cortex.

"Yeah," I said.

"You sound terrible," Joe commented. I broke into a coughing fit.

"Let's get you home Bear," Joe said, helping me up.

"Home sounds great," I said. I got in the car and Joe drove me home. We arrived home, and I went upstairs to my room. I collapsed in bed, asleep instantly.

 _A/N: Heyo! It's been a little while, sorry. Writer's block just doesn't leave me alone. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please review/follow/favorite, it makes me smile! Byee!_

 _~Hannah :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _Clarissa's POV_

Star Labs was in a flurry of activity. Caitlin was working on the skeleton-growth serum, and Cisco was working on the "Firefly" suit. The cop from before, I've discovered his name is Joe, came to take Barry home, who was really not looking good. If only I could have defrosted him faster. If only none of this had happened. Suddenly, I felt as if someone was staring at me. I whirled around to see the man who scolded Barry about taking a break from being the Flash.

"Do you have a problem?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, you just… reminded me of someone," he said.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Dr. Harrison Wells," he replied.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked.

"I am from another dimension, I am not dead," he stated harshly.

"So, not to be nosy, but who did you remind me of? I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, but sometimes it can help to tell someone," I said meekly. He remained silent.

"Let's just drop the subject," I said. He again said nothing. Caitilin burst into the cortex just in time.

"Are you ready?" she asked, holding a syringe.

"As I'll ever be," I said shakily. I was not a fan of needles, but I really had no choice.

"You might wanna sit down, it might make you pass out," Caitlin said, guiding me to a chair in the lab. That didn't fill me with comfort. Before I even knew it, Caitlin injected the serum.

"It will take a minute to settle in, but at the moment, do you feel any different?" she asked.

"My arm feels kinda tingly," I said.

"That's a good sign," Caitlin said.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"Well… it could either take six minutes or six hours," she said. Suddenly, I felt a burning in my arm. It was a burning more intense than my own fire. I groaned, cradling my right arm.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked.

"Arm is… burning… hurts like hell," I said through the pain.

"Okay, good news, your bones will heal within minutes, but there is a lot of pain. I'll work on that," she said. Great, now I'm a science project. Although, Caitlin was right, and the pain was gone soon. I took off the sling, and Caitlin carefully took off the cast. I cautiously flexed my arm and fingers.

"Feels good," I said.

"It worked," Caitlin said.

"You'll have to be careful, it's newly healed, your arm could easily be broken again," Caitlin warned.

"I'll be careful," I promised. I'm pretty sure Caitlin was older than me by only a few years, but she reminded me of my Mom a lot. They both really cared about people, although my Mom was just a nurse, and not a doctor. They both had a warm smile, well, when Caitlin DID smile, that is.

"Firefly, it's time we tested out this suit," Cisco said, shaking me out of my thoughts. I followed him to his lab, where he had a black and orange version of Barry's suit. Instead of a cowl, there was a black helmet with an orange visor. There was also a belt with an orange fire symbol.

"Check this out," Cisco said, touching the fire symbol on the belt. The suit seemed to disappear into the belt. Soon, all that was left was the belt.

"Woah, how did you do that?" I asked.

"I reverse-engineered this ring from the Reverse-Flash. I was planning to use it for Barry, but you get to test it out first," he said, showing me a ring with a lightning bolt.

"Neat," I said. Cisco handed me the belt. I put it on and pressed the fire symbol. Suddenly, I was wearing the suit.

"Wait, won't these gloves restrict my fire?" I asked.

"Nope, they should actually amplify your fire," Cisco said.

"What else does this suit do?" I asked.

"For that, we need to go outside," Cisco said, practically pushing me out the door. He was like a four year old kid who had just gotten a new toy to play with. I smiled in spite of myself. Soon the entire group was outside.

"Alright now, push the button to the left of your fire symbol," Cisco said. I pushed the button. I heard a soft mechanical whirring. I glanced behind my shoulder to see giant orange wings unfolding.

"These wings are controlled by a 'neurotransmitter' in your helmet. In short, the wings are controlled by your thoughts. If for some reason it malfunctions, the button to the right of your fire symbol will reboot the system," Cisco explained.

"Got it," I said. Let's see if I can hover. Sure enough, my wings fluttered and I was lifted a few feet off the ground.

"Not bad, I'm gonna send out a drone, see if you can hit it," Cisco shouted. He tapped at something on his tablet. A drone flew out from inside the garage. I flew higher and summoned my fire. Cisco was right, my fire seemed to be stronger than ever. I shot a blast at the drone, and it fell down in a crumpled metal heap. Suddenly, there was a loud beeping coming from Cisco's tablet. I flew down towards them.

"There's a jewelry robbery in progress nearby, I'll send you coordinates. We'll keep in contact from the communicator in your helmet," Cisco said.

"Got it, I'm on my way," I said, taking off. The coordinates showed up in my visor. Apparently it acted as a screen too.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Caitlin asked through the communicator in my helmet.

"Trust me, this Firefly is ready to fly," I replied confidently.

 _A/N: Heyo! I've been working on making my chapters longer, and I know this is only a little longer than what I usually write, but it's a work in progress. I apologize for my notoriously short chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review/follow/favorite, it makes me smile! Byee!_

 _~ Hannah :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _Barry's POV_

I woke up feeling worse than before. I slowly sat up in my bed. I looked at the clock next to my bed. It read 3:59 p.m. I had been asleep for nearly four hours. Great. I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Barry? You awake?" I heard Iris say.

"Yeah," I managed to croak out. Iris walked in.

"You sound awful, anyway, I made you some tea, I figured it would help," she said. She handed me the steaming cup of tea.

"Thanks," I said.

"So… do you happen to know a fire wielding meta?" Iris asked.

"Yeah… why?" I asked.

"She stopped a jewelry robbery, and now she's saving people from a burning building," Iris said, showing me a live video on her phone. It showed a figure wearing black and orange carrying a little child out of the building. She returned the child to its mother.

"How can I ever thank you… ah… what is your name?" the mother asked.

"The name's Firefly, and m'am, saving people is my job," she said. Suddenly, a pair of mechanical wings unfolded from Firefly's back. She took off to the sky. Iris paused the video feed.

"Man, she's really committed to the superhero life," I said.

"My question is, where did she come from?" she asked.

"This doesn't have anything to do with work, does it?" I asked her.

"Okay fine, my boss wants me to investigate this new hero," she admitted.

"Well, it looks like you're out of luck because I don't remember anything about her," I said.

"You better not be lying," she jokingly threatened. I laughed, but then started coughing. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that," Iris said, and walked out of the room. I took a sip of the tea. It was a little hot yet, but tasted good. Iris walked back into my room.

"That was Caitlin, she brought over some homemade soup, I put it in the fridge for now," Iris said.

"I'll have to thank her later," I said.

"Right now you should focus on getting better," Iris said.

"I suppose so," I said sleepily. I barely saw Iris leave as I drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately, nightmares greeted me in my sleep. I saw Earth Two Joe dying again, Jay dying, and Zoom attacking.

I woke up with a start. I looked at the clock, it read 8:30 a.m. Then I noticed that my head was no longer pounding. I stood up, and I wasn't dizzy! There was a knock at my door, and I walked over and opened it.

"Hey Barry, you look a lot better, guess that you just slept it off, huh?" Iris said. Then I sneezed.

"Well, almost better," I said.

"Here, I made you more tea," Iris said. I took the cup from Iris.

"Thanks," I said. I took a sip of tea as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Bear, you feeling better?" Joe asked.

"A little, yeah. My headache is gone at least," I replied, taking another sip of tea. I yawned.

"How are you still sleepy?" Joe asked, laughing. I shrugged. I sneezed, nearly dropping the mug full of tea. I set the cup down on the kitchen table.

"Maybe I should have some of that soup Caitlin brought over," I said, breaking into a coughing fit.

"Get back up to bed, I'll heat up the soup for you," Joe said. I walked up the stairs and into my room.

"Okay," I said. I went up the stairs and sat down on my bed. Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked it up off the bedside table. Cisco was calling, so I answered it.

"Hey Cisco, what's up?" I asked.

"Dude, can you get to Star Labs as soon as you can, I know you're not feeling well but-" Cisco started, but was cut off by a scream.

"I'll get there as soon as I can," I said, running down the stairs. I ended the call.

"Barry, what are doing?" Joe asked.

"Cisco called, Star Labs is under attack," I said, racing off before Joe could stop me.

I soon arrived at Star Labs, and ran into the cortex. I changed into my suit and started investigating. The cortex was empty, so I went into Caitlin's lab. I immediately saw Catlin lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Catlin!" I said, trying to shake her awake. Her eyes opened groggily.

"Barry?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Caitlin, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why are you even here?" she asked.

"Cisco called me. What happened?" I asked.

"Clarissa's sister attacked," Caitlin said as I helped her up.

"Come on, let's find the others," I said. We went to Cisco's lab next, and then we found him, but we found Clarissa's sister as well.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, running towards her.

"Like that worked out so well last time Flash," she said, hurling an array of ice shards at me. I barely got out of the way in time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an ice shard flying towards Caitilin. I grabbed the shard out of midair before it hit her. I was too distracted to notice a blast of ice hit me square in the chest, knocking me against the wall. So much for my cold being gone…

 _A/N: Heyo! Sorry this took forever to update, with the school year ending, and exams, I couldn't update, sorry. Anyway, please review/follow/favorite! It makes me smile! Byee!_

 _~Hannah :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Clarissa's POV_

I flew back to Star Labs, proud of what I've accomplished. First off, I stopped a gang of criminals from stealing jewels at a jewelry store, and then handed them over to the police. Then I saved people from a burning building. For the first time since my parents died, I felt like I had a purpose.

I arrived back at Star Labs, landing in front of the building. I don't know why, but I could almost sense that something was off. I walked inside of the building and found it strangely quiet. Then I heard a scream. I ran to the source of the scream, which was Cisco's lab. I ran inside to see a horrifying sight. Barry was frozen to the wall, and seemed to be in a lot of pain. Caitlin was paralyzed with fear, and Cisco was unconscious on the floor, my sister standing threateningly over him.

"Celina! Enough of this! It's me you want!" I shouted. Celina turned towards me, her icy blue eyes scrutinizing me. I pushed the visor on my helmet up.

"Sister… how good it is to see you," she said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, hoping to end this without a fight.

"Like I said, this world was taken so much from us, it's time to take from the world," she said, the temperature dropping lower and lower every time she spoke.

"I know that, but there's something else going on here, you've nearly killed people!" I said. She broke out in icy laughter, chilling me to the bone.

"Well, let's just say I met a man who gave me an offer I couldn't refuse," she said. Suddenly, Caitilin jumped in front of me. I then realized that Zoom had been running towards me. How she got there before him confused me, but I didn't have time to ponder that.

"Jay, please, don't do this," Caitlin said shakily.

"Get out of the way," he growled.

"Jay, it doesn't have end like this," she pleaded.

"Oh, enough of this," Celina said, summoning a blast of ice. I barely deflected it with my fire in time.

"What did I say about trying to hurt Caitlin!" Zoom shouted, running towards Celina. While Zoom was distracted, I ran over to Barry. I used my flames to thaw him out just in time, and he collapsed in my arms.

"Caitilin, get Barry out of here, I'll get Cisco," I said.

"Okay, be safe," she said, helping Barry up.

"You too," I replied. I flipped the visor back down and activated my wings and flew up into the air. I figured that it would be harder for Zoom to attack me while I was flying.

Cisco had begun to stir on the floor near the fighting between my sister and Zoom. I picked up Cisco in my arms, and flew out as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Zoom noticed that I had left and began to chase us. I flew to the garage, and I saw that Caitlin and Barry were there too. Barry was now awake (at least somewhat), as was Cisco. I landed and put Cisco down.

Before I even got a chance to speak, Zoom threw me across the garage, and I crashed into a wall, hitting my head hard, the helmet cracking. My vision went blurry, and I vaguely heard someone shout my name. The last thing I remembered seeing was Zoom looming over me...

 _A/N: Heyo! So I freaked some of you out with the whole "going on hiatus" thing, but turns out that the hiatus wasn't all that long. Sorry. There's some slight changes, but not a lot. You will have to reread all the chapters though. So anyway, sorry again for making y'all freak out, but please review/follow/favorite! Thanks and see ya next chapter!_

 _~Hannah :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Barry's POV_

"Clarissa!" Cisco shouted. Clarissa was collapsed on the ground, a large gash in the side of her head from being thrown into the wall. Zoom loomed over her, and tore off her helmet.

"This is the best you've got? Against me?" Zoom scoffed. I ran towards Zoom, not caring how lightheaded I was. The good news was, I took him by surprise by attacking him. The bad news was that I was out of energy, and I collapsed to the ground. Zoom laughed.

"At least that girl did something right. You're practically powerless," he said, his voice distorted. I tried sitting up, but Zoom kicked me in the gut, causing me to roll away. He kicked me again, and I heard a sickening crack. I groaned in pain. Suddenly, a blast of fire knocked Zoom down. Despite the blood trickling down her forehead, Clarissa was up and fighting, her hands ablaze, as well as her hair and eyes. She activated her wings and flew up, while hurling fireballs at Zoom.

"Barry! I've got an idea!" Cisco said through the communicator. I scrambled to my feet.

"What's your plan?" I asked.

"You know that lightning trick you have?" Cisco asked.

"That doesn't work on Zoom, you know that," I protested.

"But if you and Clarissa combine lightning and fire," Cisco started.

"It'll supercharge and explode," I realized.

"Let's try it," Clarissa joined in. I started running in circles around Zoom.

"Don't you remember? That old trick doesn't hurt me, Flash," Zoom taunted. I ignored him while building up speed.

"You ready?" I asked.

"As ever," she replied.

"Now!" I shouted. She fired a blast of fire, and I hit it with my lightning. I grabbed Clarissa from midair, and got us away from the blast. Zoom was knocked down. He glared at me one final time before running off.

"We did it!" Clarissa shouted, hugging me.

"Ow.." I said, wincing.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Let's get you two back to the lab before you break anything else," Caitlin said. We walked back to the lab, put Celina in the pipeline, and got all bandaged up. I could already feel my bones mending. Clarissa had a mild concussion, and seemed to be doing fine. Cisco started to work on fixing Clarissa's helmet, muttering something about a stronger alloy as he walked of to his lab.

"I can't believe my sister would work with someone like that," Clarissa said.

"Maybe your sister didn't have much of a choice to work with him,"Caitlin said.

"What do you mean?" Clarissa asked.

"Usually, when Zoom sends a meta after us, he threatens them and forces them to work for him. Most often, he keeps metas from their home dimension until I'm gotten rid of," I said.

"Celina and I aren't from another dimension, so how could he convince her?" she asked, starting to sound a little panicked.

"Why don't we ask her, she's in the pipeline right now," I pointed out.

"Let's go then," Clarissa said. We walked down to the pipeline, and I opened the circular door. Celina raised her head up when the door opened. She saw Clarissa and her mouth twisted into a grimace, looking away from her.

"Remember when you used to smile at me? I miss that," Clarissa said.

"You don't understand," Celina said resentfully.

"Then help me understand. Why on earth would you work for a monster like that?" Clarissa pleaded.

"Zoom promised the name of our parents' murderer in exchange for helping him bring down the Flash," Celina said cooly. Clarissa's face went white.

What?" Clarissa asked shakily.

"Hold on just a minute, how do you know that he's not lying?" I questioned.

"I don't. This is the only lead I have gotten and I can't risk passing it up. Besides, look what my powers did to you, they can do the same to him," Celina said, gesturing towards me.

"I know what it's like to to be hunting a murderer, but this is isn't the way to do it. Help us defeat Zoom and we will help you and Clarissa find the man who murdered your parents and bring them to justice," I said.

"Please Celina, I miss my twin," Clarissa pleaded. Celina's icy blue eyes seemed to melt for a moment. Then she noticed the bandage wrapped around Clarissa's head.

"Wait, what happened to your head?" Celina asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Zoom happened. He doesn't care who gets hurt on his rampage. All he cares about is power," I said, trying to help Celina come to her senses. Celina didn't reply, but realization crept over her features.

"We both know he's right," Clarissa said quietly.

"Then I will help you defeat Zoom, even if he is telling the truth," she said boldly.

 _A/N: Heyo! It's Hannah, and I'm back! I have been dealing with a lot of things lately, but now I'm on Spring Break and I finally have time to write! I have also decided that I am going to update one of my stories every Friday! I might update on any other random day, but Friday is going to be a constant (hopefully). Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I'll talk to you next time! Byee!_

 _~Hannah :)_


End file.
